


Two Hearts in One Home

by NoBacksies



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Jogging, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBacksies/pseuds/NoBacksies
Summary: “Let's build a home, together...”These are just a bunch of really short fics of pairings I really love that I want to write for fun. These are mainly in domestic setting, and/or doing mundane tasks together (hence, mentioned above)! I intend to add more pairings in the future. (By the way, I'm very uncreative when it comes to titles. Just a heads up lol)#1: Lionel Messi/Sergio Ramos#2: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo#3: Rafael "Rafinha" Alcântara/Marc-André ter Stegen#4: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos#5: Lionel Messi/Marc-André ter Stegen#6: Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller





	1. Lionel Messi/Sergio Ramos - Get Through This

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, y'all! I apologize for any mistakes! :)

Sergio busies himself by looking at the ceiling. He has been tired of counting sheep in the past few minutes. His discomfort grows further, as he lays on the living room couch. Silence. Darkness. He tried to adjust his eyes in the darkness, as he struggled to read the wall clock. **12:54 am.**

He gets more restless, as he adjusts the small blanket around him. He feels guilty of how things turned out a few hours ago.

He tried to dismiss the thoughts. 

The ticking of the wall clock annoys him, as if its mocking him. _"Time is running..."_ it seems to say.

**1:03 am.** The Spaniard can't take it anymore.

He gets up. The sofa creaks from the sudden lack of weight. 

He pads through the house, as he searches for the master bedroom. When he finds it, he slowly turned the knob. He was pretty relieved to know the door wasn't locked. 

The door swings open, as it creaks in protest. There was Leo, lying on the bed, looking so peaceful as he sleeps. Sergio feels his heart clench just a little.

Sergio approaches the bed in hesitant steps, wanting to see more of the beauty before him.

He gets in the bed, in the most ginger way he could possibly can. He carefully snuggles up to the Leo, locking the smaller man in the Spaniard's arms.

"I'm so sorry..." Sergio whispers into the night, as he pulls the Argentine closer. No matter how close he is, there's still so much distance. Closer. **More.**

Comfort and warmth engulfs Sergio just by having Leo near. It almost instantly lulls him to sleep.

 

Leo can feel how the Spanish man's breathing evened out, signifying the man is asleep. 

He carefully turns around, trying not to wake Sergio.

"I'm sorry too..." Leo says as a late reply. 

Leo buries his head further in the crook of the other man's neck, breathing him in. It comforts him, as he also drifts to deep slumber.


	2. Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo - Theirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! I was also in the mood for some Leo/Cristiano! 
> 
> Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo - Theirs

All of this definitely feel foreign. Leo is trying to get used to it all.

Yes, the Argentine is definitely aware that change is the _only_ constant thing in the world, but that doesn't mean that he's very fond of it.

He blearily opens his eyes, and quickly closes them, as the bright sunlight strained his eyes. He hisses in slight pain.

He lazily rolls over, and removes the covers off of him. Leo slowly puts his bare feet on the floor, feeling the cool hardwood floor beneath. Leo groans as he sees the clock on the nightstand. The Argentine wasn't much of a morning person, unlike his partner.

Speaking of which, he hears the shower running, and someone whistling a tune he can recognize, but not know the name to.

Leo slowly goes to his dresser. He opens the double doors, and sees also a bunch of other clothes, like dress shirts, that definitely aren't his. 

Oh, **their** dresser then. The Argentine tries to rummage for a change of clothes.

As he fully looks around the room, he realizes how this could be **their** room. Leo isn't really a man of detail, but Cristiano is. That's why there are a bunch of pictures on the wall. Paintings. Pop art. 

Then, Leo sees the framed photo of the two of them that Cristiano dutifully put on **their** nightstand. The Argentine hums thoughtfully, as he ponders over the wooden carved frame. He was touched by the other man's gesture.

Suddenly oblivious, the Portuguese snakes his arms around the smaller man, which gave a surprised jolt. The reaction makes Cristiano grin.

"What are you thinking about?" Cristiano asks thoughtfully, as he gives a quick kiss to the other's cheek, and sets his chin down on the Argentine's shoulder.

Leo thinks that it would be great to wake up to this every single day.

Leo just smiled in response, as he tenderly puts his lips on Cristiano's, which was enthusiastically reciprocated.

_Who said anything about not being fond of change?_


	3. Rafael "Rafinha" Alcântara/Marc-André ter Stegen - Takeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Terfinha!! I’ve only found out about this ship recently, and its so adorable! 
> 
> Rafael "Rafinha" Alcântara/Marc-André ter Stegen - Takeout

The door swings open to reveal Marc, seeming to struggle by holding numerous bags of takeout food.

“I’m home.” The German says with a huff, as he balances the paper bags on his arm.

“Hey!” Rafinha greets the other. He was cooking something on the stove.

The Brazilian turns around, and as soon as he sees Marc, he has a look of confusion was written on his face.

The German sees his weird expression. 

“What?” Marc said innocently, as he sorted through different takeout boxes, and tried to steal a small bite.

“Why did you bring food?” Rafinha deadpanned, as he motioned to the bags.

“Lunch!” The German replied, which sounded like “Luntf” due to the food in his mouth.

Rafa put his palm on his forehead. 

“No! You knew I was cooking! Why did you bring food?” 

“Oh. I didn’t.” Marc dismissed. “Let’s eat. I’m starving!”

Despite much to Rafinha’s disappointment, he sits down with Marc, and receives the package of rice.

“I don’t understand. Everytime I say I’m cooking, you always bring takeout!” 

“You want the dumplings?” Marc tried to ignore his partner’s statement.

“Yes, the dumplings please.” 

The Brazilian then realizes what he said, and retracts it. Marc tries to hold back a laugh.

“Marc, no! Why do you always bring food home? We’ve been eating Chinese food for like the past 3 days.” 

Marc sighs, as he gives Rafa the package of dumplings, which the latter accepted gratefully. 

He can’t lie anymore.

“Okay, fine. When you cook the food, it tastes like roadkill.” The German said honestly.

The Brazilian has an offended look on his face, and tries to defend his cooking, as they both take bite after bite.

Marc just looks at his partner with deep adoration.


	4. Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos - Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy Serard because I love them too! <3
> 
> Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos - Movies

Gerard has always looked forward to movie nights.

The movie they're watching was an Action/Comedy film that Sergio picked because "it had good reviews on Rotten Tomatoes".

Gerard may start to think that site is a bunch of nonsense, because he is starting to get really bored.

He passes a glance to his partner, who seems to be so engrossed in the movie.

Gerard sighs, while letting his head rest on his palm, desperately trying to stay awake.

Gerard also likes to see Sergio like this, clearly concentrated in the movie. He likes to see how the other's brow furrows when intense scenes show. Also, how the corner of his lips quirk up at a witty joke made by some character.

Looking at him is better than watching any movie.

As much as Gerard wants to admire the other man, he really can't stay awake. 

 

Sergio notices that almost thirty minutes have passed.

"Hey! Did you see that? That was pretty cool..."

He turns to see a sleeping form of Gerard curled up in on himself on the couch. He heard the other's soft snores.

Sergio snorts as he tries to stop laughing.

He then cuddles up next to Gerard, as he covered them up with a blanket.

They both slept comfortably that night, albeit the limited space of the couch.


	5. Lionel Messi/Marc-André ter Stegen - Groceries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short fic about Marcessi and their height difference! <3
> 
> Lionel Messi/Marc-André ter Stegen - Groceries

As Leo turned to the aisle, he finally found the cereal boxes. When he proceeded to look, he finally found his and Marc’s favorite cereal. 

He curses to himself when it’s on the **topmost** shelf. “Damn it.”

Marc was currently looking for hygiene products, so the German was nowhere near him.

The Argentine, much to his pride, didn’t ask someone else for help. Instead, he just tried to reach for the agonizingly teasing cardboard box.

He even tried jumping for God’s sake. He thinks that he might look stupid in the surveillance camera now. 

“What are you doing?” A familiar, laughing voice piped up behind him.

Leo grunted, as he passed a glance to the man.

There was Marc, holding bottles of what seem to be shaving products and shampoo. He has a cheeky look on his face, and it just adds to the Argentine’s frustration.

Leo tried to catch his breath after continuously jumping.

“Nothing. I was just looking.” He lied, but obviously, that didn’t work.

“Oh yeah, that’s why you’ve been jumping like a madman.” Marc said with his contagious laugh. He proceeded to get the cereal box from the shelf with ease, and dumped it on the cart along with the toiletries.

Leo pouted and Marc laughed even more. “Don’t worry. You looked so cute!”

 

After check out, they started to put their groceries in the trunk of their car. The job was done in a few minutes.

Leo proceeded to get in the car, when he suddenly heard a loud _thump_ and a groan of pain soon followed after.

The Argentine hurriedly went to check up on Marc. “What happened?”

The German rubbed his head slowly. “I bumped my head on the roof.” 

The shorter man started to laugh as he checks up on his boyfriend’s head, and rubbing it soothingly. Marc’s laughter followed soon.

Leo pressed a kiss on the bump. “Come on. Let’s go home so we can do something about it.” 

On the way home, Leo couldn’t stop laughing. _Yep. Being short does have its advantages._


	6. Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller - Working (It) Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Müllendowskiiii!!! Again, sorry for any mistakes! Hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller - Working (It) Out

Thomas slowly drifts away from sleep, as the faint sunlight casts on his face like a small spotlight.

He groaned, as he curled up even more next to Robert, who pulled him closer.

With the German feeling contented, he pressed his face in the crook of the other man’s neck, ready to go back in slumber.

He feels Robert kiss his hair, as he turns around to the nightstand. The Polish man glanced at the clock, and made a slow move to stand up.

“Where are you going?” Thomas whined in protest. 

Robert casts the curtains aside, letting more of the golden sunshine seep in the room. 

The other man hissed, as he covered his face with a pillow to shield him from the light.

“I’m going jogging. No, _we’re_ going jogging. You told me a week ago that you’d join me at least once.” The Polish man stated sternly to remind Thomas.

“Nah, I was kidding. Just go back to bed, please?” The German pleaded. Robert sighs and just looks at him like he was a cute puppy.

“We’re going to do _whatever_ you want later, if you come along.” Robert says with nonchalance, eyebrows suggestive, and mischievous.

The Polish man was surprised, to say the least, to see Thomas move that fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me if y'all liked it! I love all of you! <3 *hugs and kisses to wherever you are*


End file.
